Sometimes There Isn't Time to Say Goodbye
by Miracles Do Happen
Summary: So this story is about how COurtney and Duncan get signed up together on the same science project, and, let's just say 'some interesting stuff' happens. When I get 5 reviews I will write and publish the next chapter!
1. What a Science Project Partner!

**Courtney's POV**

Let's just get one thing straight, I'm Courtney Masterson, head cheerleader, straight As, popular Courtney.

And _him_, he is the most vile person on this planet. How I got him as a partner on my science project I have no idea. I guess that going to the same school since pre-K might have something to do with it. I can still remember that day; I mean how could you forget the day you had to get most of your hair cut off because someone put glue in it.

_I walked in and saw some pretty nice people. I sat down next to a girl named Gwen. She seems sort of weird I thought to myself._

_By the time we were standing up and saying our name and something about us a little boy with a green mohawk walked in. he looks very scary and mean. But oh well, no one ever said I had to talk to him._

_I am so happy that we have an arts and crafts class it'll probably be y favorite. Just when I was finishing my drawing of a flower my head felt very heavy. So I felt my hair and when I pulled my hand down to see what it was, my hair came down with my hand._

Let's just say that I had very short bob for a very long time. And every time after that I could only think of how mean he was to me.

I have no idea how I'm going to get through this project with out pulling all of my hair out.

Oh if you haven't guessed yet who the vile guy himself is, he's the one and only Duncan Cantoni. I never got why he was so mean to me. I mean I never did any thing to him.

Oh and remember how I met Gwen in pre- K too? Well she is the girl friend of the king of the punks. I don't know how anyone could dye their hair green and blue. Attention hogs much? But hey it's not my problem; I love my caramel colored hair. And I will never dye it crazy colors and that's a promise.

So enough about Duncan, I'm sure that by now you're wondering about me. Well I'm head cheerleader, going out with the quarter back football star Aljandro Blu and you'll figure out more as I tell you I guess.

Wish me luck on my journey over to Duncan's locker to talk about our project; I'm going to need it.

**Duncan's POV**

I walk to my locker as mad as hell. How could Mr. Green think that I could actually work with someone like, _her_? She's preppy and loud. Now she is hot, I'm not going to deny her that, but her being such a snob totally covers it up. It she was like me I could totally see me and her going out.

I can see it now Courtney Masterson in black ripped skinny jeans a black tee shirt and hot pink hair. Yeah, she'd be real hot then. Now don't get the idea that I like her or anything because trust me I don't. She's to stuck up for a guy like me.

That's exactly why I am in love with Gwen Peters. She's super hot, totally punk, and is the opposite of stuck up. She's basically perfect, but she thinks so low of her self that it sometimes gets on my nerves. But she's a girl, isn't that what their supposed to do?

Anyway I have no intention on actually working on this project, I'll just be a rude Duncan and Courtney will be so mad she'll run away out of where ever we are and tell me that she'll work on it herself. Good plan right?

Oh great here she comes, time to put my plan into action.

**Courtney's POV**

When I get over to Duncan's locker he is _acting _like he is looking for something. Does he really think he can trick a girl who has been in five musicals and knows acting when she sees it? Well we'll find out I guess.

"Hey, so I was thinking that we should probably start this project soon. So we have to figure out what we're going to so and when we're going to work on it." I say to him. And he just keeps his face buried in his locker.

"Umm if you didn't notice I'm to you."

"Yeah what about it?" He says as he closes his locker and starts walking away.

"Duncan, you don't walk away from a person when their talking to you if you didn't know, because, I assume that you don't have many people to talk too." I say trying to keep up with him.

"Listen I have plenty of people to talk to. And if you stayed off that list that would be great. But since that isn't going to happen any time soon just meet me at my house today at fourish."

"Fourish? What kind of time is that?"

"The time you're going to be at my house, that's the kind of time it is."

Before I could snap back he was out the front doors of the school.

Oh this is going to be a fun project, I can tell already. That is if I don't kill him first.


	2. The Begining of Something New

**Courtney's POV**

So I arrive at Duncan's house at fourish, I guess. I walk up to the front door and see Trent watching me from his window right next door. Well I feel like I'm being stalked. But hey, Trent's pretty cute and sort of popular if Al and I ever break up, he could be a possible new boy friend.

I ring the door bell and as I'm waiting I realize that there's only one car in the drive way. Oh crap, Duncan's the only one home. Well this is just dandy, not only do I have to go to his house, but I have to go and have no hear me scream when he punches me in the face because I kicked him, well, let's just say where the sun doesn't shine.

"So you made it." Duncan says to me after taking forever to open the door. This is going to be a wonderful day.

"Yes, I made it. So are you going to let me in or are you going to make me stand out side all day."

"Tempting…"

"Well I guess I can just go home and not do the project and let you get an F."

"Well in case you didn't notice I get F's all the time, now could you handle it?"

"… Just let me in." I say pushing past him. The only thing he can win a battle with is grades, and I can't let him win again or he will never leave me alone.

When I walk into the house it is surprisingly nice. I mean not as nice as my house, but still nice. It has a nice black sofa and matching chairs with a white coffee table. Okay let me make it easier everything was white except the couch two chairs and T.V. yeah, it was cute.

"Okay I guess we should get started." I say as I get my books out.

"Look Princess I don't-" I just had to cut him off.

"What did you just call me?" I ask like I'm in shock.

"Princess. Think about it, it fits you perfectly. You have good grades, good looks, and a lot of friends that is a princess in a nutshell."

"Well just don't call me that. I'm sure it took you forever to come up with and I appreciate the dedication, but it's not my name."

"Oh, Princess is getting feisty. I like it!"

"Ha-ha now don't call me that."

"Okay, _darling._"

"Don't push your luck with me."

"I'll take my chances." He said with a smirk. Isn't he just swell?

**Duncan's POV**

Wow, I never guessed that messing with Courtney could be this fun. She really is hot, but when she's mad she's ever hotter.

And her outfit isn't helping, a jean mini skirt with black leggings under them, and a long sleeve white tee shirt with a red tank top over it, her hair down and curled, silver hoped earrings, and red high tops. I never knew Princess had such style. Well I guess it just goes to show you that you can't judge a girl by her goody- goody cover.

I have a strict no dating cheerleaders' policy.

But I could always make exceptions.

**Courtney's POV**

Duncan has been really quiet while I've been writing. It's not like him. But the quieter the better so I'm not going to ask.

Even though I can't think of any time Duncan was actually nice to me I still feel like we're connected somehow. It's weird, but I feel like we were assigned on this project together for a reason.

That reason, I just haven't figured out yet. But I'm sure I'm going too. I think we were supposed to be best friends in another life.

Or even more that friends.

Wait a second, did I just think that? No I couldn't have! I don't like Duncan. I'm going out with Aljandro for goodness sake! No, no, no I do not like Duncan I just can't.

Or at least I can't tell myself I do.


	3. Girls

**Courtney's POV**

When I leave Duncan's I am totally fed up with him and hope I never see him again. I am almost to my cherry red convertible when I hear someone running up to me from behind. So I do what all girls are taught to do, pull out some pepper spray and spray the person in the eyes and jump into your car and drive to the police. So when I have my spray almost in my hand I feel a hand on my shoulder. So I scream, well screech actually.

"Dude, little to loud, even for a musician." I hear some one say, I recognize the voice.

"Trent you scared the crap out of me! Why would you do such a thing?" I ask him because my heart was literally trying to have a heart attack.

"Sorry, but you dropped your phone when you were walking to your car and I thought you might want it." He said, I can tell I scared him.

"It's okay, but next time yell Courtney before you grab my shoulder. Os that way I don't have to pull this out." I say as I pull my pepper spray out of my purse.

"Yeah, I don't think I want that in my eyes. Because the view right now is amazing." Okay, so that one made me blush.

"Well, I have to go. See you at school." I say as I practically run to my car because I was so embarrassed.

"See you at school then." I hear him say just before I close my door.

I feel so bad. He was trying to be sweet then he was flirting with me. Come to think of it Al never flirts with me. I should probably give him a call, I haven't called him all day and it's like nine.

The phone rings for a good four rings before he, or should I say _someone_, picks up.

"Hello?" I hear a girl say, a girl that sounds a lot like.

"Heather?"

"Oh Courtney, what's up?"

"Oh nothing, you know just calling my boyfriend to see how he was doing. But instead I got you instead." _Lucky me_.

"Oh he's good. And so am I, if you were wondering." _I wasn't._

"Well could I talk to him?" why am I asking he's my boyfriend.

"Oh you see, well I'll let him tell you."

"Hello?" Now it's Al.

"Hey, so what's Heather doing at your house?"

"Oh you know, studying."

"Just a little FYI Al, if you're going to lie to me, at least make it believable. Heather or you for that matter, never study."

And that with that I hang up.

By now I am home and I can't be though. My parents don't even like the idea of me going out with guys, if they knew that I cried over them, I would be so grounded.

So I change into black sweat pants, a white tank top, a light yellow jacket, and flip- flops. I just have to go some where else, just anywhere.

When I'm in my car driving my eye liner and mascara are running down my face like construction workers pouring new black top, it just goes every where. You have no idea how happy I am that I wore black pants. I'm not really thinking about where I'm going my brain just knows. And I don't really care; I just need to tell someone. Anyone who listen to me at least.

I arrive at Trent's house and Duncan's house. Okay Courtney just go to Trent's, he's the one who really cares, and he's the person who will really listen. My brain is telling me, while my feet are going over to Duncan's.

**Duncan's POV**

I hear the door bell ring and expect it to be my pizza.

"Courtney?" Is all I can say when I see her looking like a mess with make up running down her cheeks and sniffling.

"Can I come in?" she asks in a very shaky voice like she was just frozen.

"Yeah, yeah, come on." I say and after she's in I look around outside to see if this is a trick.

"So what happened?" I ask after I come into the living room with two cups of coffee.

"After I left earlier, I called Al and… and… and he didn't answer."

"And that's bad why?" Now I know it's a joke, why would she come over hear because her precious boyfriend didn't answer his phone.

"It's bad because… because Heather answered." Now she is sobbing harder than I have ever seen a girl cry.

"Courtney, he was just a boy. You don't need him. Hell, nobody needs that snobby jerk. But we all have to put up with people that we don't want too. And we get through it. We always do, that's what people do."

"Duncan, you have no idea how happy I am that I came to your house." She says, and next thing I know she's in my shoulder crying into my shirt. It's white, this is just great. But she's worth it; she needs a shoulder to cry on.

"Court, it's getting late I think you should leave we do have school tomorrow, well you do. I haven't decided if I'm going yet."

"Duncan, just a couple more minutes, please." She looks so sad; I can tell that she no one else to tell about what happened.

"Okay, but just a few minutes." I say, and then I hear my phone start screaming with some punk music. And there's the Courtney glare that I love about her. Well I don't love her if that's what you're thinking. I have a girl friend remember?

"Hello?" I say into my phone.

"Hey babe." It's Gwen.

"What's up?" I ask her as I get Court some more coffee. God only knows how long she will be here.

"At your front door." She says and hangs up.

"Oh crap!" I scream.

"Duncan, what happened?" Courtney says as she comes into the kitchen.

"Princess, listen, I need you to hide in the pantry for just about five minutes. Okay? I'll come get you when you can come out." I say as I have to push her into the pantry, this girl has a hard head that's for sure.

After I get Courtney into the pantry I have to run to the door to answer it. Oh crap my shirt is covered in make- up and I have no time to get a new one. I just take it off and shove it into the closet under the stairs.

"Hey Gwen." I say, looking as natural as possible.

"Hey Duncan, so anyone home?" She asks as she lets herself in, that has always bothered me.

"Well no." I say as I follow her into the living room.

"Um, Duncan, why is there a coffee cup with lip stick on it?" She asks as she examines the cup.

"Oh, um, my mom left it there this morning. Let me just take it into the kitchen.

When I get into the kitchen I see Courtney walking around looking for food.

"Do you have-" I had to put my hand over her mouth so she didn't talk loud enough for Gwen to hear.

"Just stay here." I whisper as I put her back into the pantry.

"Were you talking to yourself in the kitchen?" Gwen asks when I get back into the living room.

"No I was just singing a little of a song to myself that's all."

"Oh okay then."

"Duncan if you really think that I'm going to stay in that pantry you have another thing coming!" Courtney yelled as she walked out into the living room.

"Oh hey Gwen." She says as if everything is fine.

"Courtney?" Gwen asks as she stands up.

"Do you see anybody else here?" Court responds looking around. Good job Courtney, use sarcasm.

"Duncan, what is going on?" Gwen asks as she turns to face me.

"Well Courtney called Al and Heather answered. Then she broke up with him and came to my house crying because she had no where else to go, and I let her in because I'm a nice person like that. And then you called and I had to hide Courtney in the pantry so you wouldn't know she was here. But apparently Princess can't listen to any orders and came out any way. Nothing happened, I swear." I said as fast as I could.

"Okay, well I'll just let you two get everything straightened out. Duncan thanks for listening and Gwen thanks, for well, coming over. I'll just grab my shoes and leave. See you at school Duncan. Bye Gwen." Courtney said as she got on her shoes and walked out the front door.

"Well I guess I should get going too, it's getting late and I think that you're in no mood to make out, or at least I'm not. So I'll see you tomorrow and we can sort all of this out." Gwen says as she gets up and just walks out.

After I hear the door close I plop down on the couch and wonder why girls have be so aggravating.


	4. Caringis a Wonderful Thing

**Courtney's POV**

Thank God it's Friday. But I still have all eyes on me. I'm sure everyone knows about Al and Heather, but I'm also sure that Gwen told everyone how I was now going out with Duncan. Isn't this just a sunny day? Oh and did I forget to mention that it's raining outside?

I just hold my held up high and try to pull off my best confident look. When a girl starts walking up to me.

"Hi! I'm Bridgette, but you can call me Bridge." She says as she shakes my hand.

"Um, hi?" I'm really confused at this point.

"Oh I should probably explain why I'm just now walking up to you. Well at first I was afraid to, but now since you know, you got dumped and have your force field down I can talk to you." She sure has a lot to say.

"So why are you talking to me like your getting ready to jump off a cliff?" I ask her, not trying to be mean, but trying to still be Courtney.

"Heather did the exact same thing to me. You know I used to be popular. But then I cried all day at school and then I got kicked off the cheerleading team and now I'm here. Talking to Courtney Masterson. I feel pretty popular again. I think we should be friends." She is trying really hard to be my friend, and she seems nice, and she would totally go along with everything I say, but most importantly she would take down Heather with me in a second. Yeah she is friend material.

"Okay, I'll think about it over the weekend. I just have a lot going on in my head, if you know what I mean."

"No I never made out with Duncan."

"What did you just say?"

"Oh I heard from Izzy that you and Duncan are going out now. Which is odd because she heard it from Gwen and Gwen still said that she was going out with Duncan. It was strange."

"Well if you want to be my friend get one thing straight. Gwen is strange. Now if you'll excuse me I have to get to class.

I just love half days, they make me feel free for once. And I never tell my parents when I have them because they would just want me home to study. But I can still go home since they both work until 5. While I'm walking to my car everything seems perfect for a moment. It stopped raining, the wind is at a perfect speed, it's not to cold and not to hot, and life just seems wonderful. But like they say, things can't stay perfect forever.

And that saying comes right to me when I see that Heather has parked right next to my car and is making out with Al. Well isn't this pleasant?

"Hey dumb and dumber get away from Princess's car. She has a life other than playing tonsil hockey." I hear Duncan say from behind me; oddly he is always there for me.

"Okay, okay we were just leaving." Says Al as he walks around to the driver's seat while Heather gets into the passenger side. After they pull away I turn to Duncan.

"You know I don't need your saving all the time." I say as I put my hands on my hips.

"Oh yes you do Princess, and anyway I don't have a ride home and we have to go and work on a science project. But if you don't want to that's cool with me." Oh now he's trying to be smooth.

"Just get in the car." I sigh as I walk over to the car.

**Duncan's POV**

"So Princess, you keep your car looking pretty nice, just like you."

"Duncan correct me if I'm wrong, which I never am, but don't you have a girl friend?"

"Well you're wrong for once. I dumped her this morning she started saying that me and you made out last night and I couldn't take it. Do you know how bad that would ruin my reputation?" Great now he's trying to be smart.

"Well if you think that will ruin your rep you should start thinking about me. Head cheerleader makes out with delinquent. I can see the head lines now. Besides, what would make her think that I would actually want to kiss you? What did you tell her after I left? Duncan I swear, if told her anything I will so kill you!"

"Calm down, calm down, she left almost right after you so I didn't say anything to her she didn't deserve to have a boy friend like me anyway. She wasn't worth the trouble."

"Oh yes she is the trouble. Not the boy who gets detention every day for skipping class. Speaking of that, aren't you supposed to be in detention now?"

"Princess, I don't skip class all the time. What gets me so many detentions is skipping them."

Duncan! You can't skip something that you got in trouble for! I'm turning around right now!" She says as she starts to make a U- turn.

"Well two things I'm not going to get out of the car and two you just broke the law." I say nonchalantly.

"Well first of all you will get out of this car so you will have to go to detention and two how would you know any of the laws in this town?"

"Well you can make me get out, but I don't have to go, I'll just walk home. And two I know all of the laws. How do you think I know which ones to break?"

"Well you haven't broken all of them."

"Name one."

"Murder."

"Oh I can show you the bodies when we get to my house."

"Duncan!"

"It was just a joke. Gosh, Princess, don't be so up tight."

"I'm not up tight!"

"Prove it."

Then as we pull up to my house… she kisses me.

Well she proved it, that's for sure.

**Courtney's POV**

"Now you do realize if you tell any one I will have to kill you." I say as I get out of my car and start walking to his house.

"I won't tell, but will he?"

He points his chin up to a window on the other house. Trent's house, Trent's window.

"Oh Trent!" I scream trying to get his attention. But it's no use because he is already in the house out of sight.

"Well now what do you expect me to do?" I say turning to Duncan.

"Nothing, Court he's just a kid who goes to out school."

"No Duncan, he's Trent. A popular Trent! One that if tells one single person it will spread around the school like wild fire! And every one will believe him! Now my life is ruined." I say as I sit on the front porch.

"Princess, take it from me, if he tells anyone, I will him up so much that he won't know what he saw. And it will all be okay." He says as he sits down next to me.

"No it won't Duncan! You can't use violence to fix everything!"

"Well excuse me for trying to help someone I actually care about! But now I'm starting to doubt that!" he says and walks into his house and locks the door.

I know I'm supposed to be mad and storm away, but my feet are glued to the concrete path way.

He said he cared about me.

**Duncan's POV**

I lean up against the door and think about what I just admitted too.

I care about her.


End file.
